Adolescencia Perdida
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Contestando al reto de Aome en Story Weavers. 'Me gusta un chico que me odia más que a un hombre lobo, pero a él le gusta mi mejor amiga, y mi mejor amiga esta enamorada de mí. ¿Desde cuando mi vida parece telenovela mexicana?.' Oneshot.


_Dedicatorias especiales:  
-Para **Aome**, que propuso este reto. ¡Espero te guste!  
-Para **Gaby**, **Nisa** y **Maggie**, que me betearon este fic. ¡Gracias!  
-Para **Kaworu** y **Snape White**, dos locas que ni saben que existo, pero cuyo fic "Confidencias a Media Clase" (Publicado en Slasheaven) me inspiro en la idea de meter los pensamientos de ambos personajes para hacerlo gracioso._

_Para que no se desubiquen, en los diálogos de Ginny los pensamientos son de Tom, y viceversa. Igualmente les dejo leyenda:  
__.:.Pensamientos de Ginny.:.  
__+Pensamientos de Tom+_

_¡Disfruten!  
_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Adolescencia Perdida  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

Esculcó dentro de su cartera... Tenia suficiente dinero como para pagar una hora de Internet, así que se escapo de sus amigas un rato y entro a una tienda: "CYBERCAFE: ADELANTANDONOS A LA TECNOLOGIA MUGGLE"

Desde hacia unos meses, Ginny entraba cada vez que podía al Messenger. Lo descubrió en casa de su amiga Roxie unas vacaciones de pascua, y Roxie le había presentado algunos amigos (Y amigas, pero esas no le importaban)

Luego descubrió ese local en Hogsmeade. Ese día, pago por media hora y se dispuso a entrar a su Messenger. Pero una nueva adición a su lista de contactos la sorprendió: "Tom. M. Riddle"... Ese nombre le sonaba de algo...

**-------  
****-------**

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**¿Quien eres?. +_¿Qué no me reconoce? Será tonta...+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Me llamo Tom. _.:.Dime algo que no sea obvio.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**¿De donde sacaste mi email? _+Ah, lo que se logra con un par de Crucios...+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**No se, estoy tratando de recordar. _.:.A veces pasa. Hm, es chico. ¿Será guapo?.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**¿Cuantos años tienes?. ¿De donde eres?. +_¿Debería decirle que tengo setenta y tantos?... Nah.+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Soy de Inglaterra. _.:.¿Y la edad? Bueno, mejor voy al grano.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**¿Tienes alguna foto tuya? _+Salgo mucho en los periódicos últimamente... Búscame por ahí+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**No. _.:.Que antipático salio... Un último intento.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**¿Y que tal con las chicas?. +_¿Cómo le explico que la única "chica" con la que hablo es Bellatrix Lestrange?.+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**No me gustan las chicas _.:.¿QUEEEE?. ¿ES GAY?.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Es una pena _+Ya, que creía que era... ¿Un adolescente con hormonas alteradas, quizás?.+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Tengo mejores cosas en que pensar _.:.¿En chicos?.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**¿Como en...?. +_¿Qué le respondo para que no joda?.+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Básicamente, en como conquistar el mundo _.:.Son Pinky, son Pinky y Cerebro bro bro bro...:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Claro... +_No, no se la creyó.+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Es en serio _.:.¡Éste se volvió loco! Bueno, vamos a seguirle el juego... Es divertido.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**¿Tienes alguna buena idea en mente? _+Ehm... Creo que matar a todos los Muggles y a los sangre sucia es una buena idea...+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Como si te la fuera a decir. No soy idiota. _.:.No vale, solo eres un poco loco, psicópata y desequilibrado... ¡Ah! Y ves demasiado Pinky y Cerebro.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Cierto. ¿Y como vas en tan intrínseca labor?. +_¿Intrínseca?. ¿Y eso con que se come?.+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Progresando, gracias. _.:.¿Gracias?. ¿GRACIAS?. ¿Gracias por que?.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**De nada. _+Mejor decirle que se que es bruja. Eso facilitara todo... Muajaja... Tengo que buscar la forma para hacerle hablar de Potter... Ehm...+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Se que no viene al tema. Estas conectada desde Hogsmeade. Yo también soy mago. _.:.¿Cómo me rastreó? Como que se lo aviso a los dueños...:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Que casualidad... ¿Has venido para acá? _+Millones de veces+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Par de veces. Conozco bien Hogwarts. ¿Tú como andas con los chicos? _.:.Aja, ahora resulta que le interesa...:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Ando libre, con muchos líos, pero libre. _+Creo que estoy chateando con una adolescente psicópata a punto de contarme sus traumas. Esto va a ser divertido+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Cuenta. Tengo tiempo _.:.Me esta comenzando a asustar...:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**¿No que tenias mejores cosas que hacer? Cuando uno esta conquistando el mundo no se puede dar estos lujos... _+Me estoy tomando un break... Me estoy tomando un Kitkat... Mierda, la publicidad hace daño. Estoy viendo demasiada televisión+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Me aburro. Hay gente que conquista el mundo mientras yo me llevo el crédito _.:.Oh, Merlín. ¿Quien se cree, Voldemort?.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**¿Que quieres que te cuente? _+Háblame de Harry Potter y estamos listos+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Tus líos. No tengo nada mejor que hacer_ .:.¿Que no pasan Pinky y Cerebro a esta hora? Podría agarrar ideas de ahí...:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Bueno... Es un poco enredado, aunque como conoces Hogwarts... Bueno, soy una Gryffindor y el chico que me gusta es Slytherin. _+El hijo de uno de mis mortifagos, quizás...+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**¿Y el chico se llama...? _.:.¿Que te importa?.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Draco Malfoy. Y yo se quien le gusta... Es una Ravenclaw amiga mía.. +_¿MALFOY? Ya se como mortificar a Lucius... Muajaja... La chica es Ravenclaw... Seguro hija de traidores a la sangre+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**¿Como se llama tu amiga?_ .:.¿QUE TE IMPORTA?.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Luna Lovegood. No se que hago contándote todo esto... _+Yo tampoco. Que le digo...+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Me ayudas a recuperar mi adolescencia perdida _.:...Conquistar el mundo es una tarea difícil que puede causar daños psicológicos permanentes.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**¿Nunca te gusto ninguna chica?. ¿Ni ningún chico?. +_No me recuerdes eso, por favor... Oh, Minerva... Si tan solo estuvieses en mi bando... Mierda, creo que si recupere mi adolescencia perdida+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Tuve una situación parecida a la tuya. No me gusta hablar de eso. _.:.Si, si, si... ¿CHICA O CHICO?.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Bueno... Y mi amiga, Luna... Me ha dado señales demasiado claras.. +_¿Señales?. ¿De que?.+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Estoy perdido. _.:.Y yo que creí que era inteligente...:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Te lo voy a poner claro. Bien, me gusta un chico que me odia más que a un hombre lobo, pero a él le gusta mi mejor amiga, y mi mejor amiga esta enamorada de mí. ¿Desde cuando mi vida parece telenovela mexicana?. +_¿SU AMIGA ES LESBIANA? Esto se pone interesante. ¿Qué tiene contra las telenovelas?. ¡Son buenas! Y soy rebelde... Ejem+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**No lo se. _.:.Era una pregunta retórica, imbecil.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Ese no era el punto. ¿Qué opinas de todo esto?. _+Que me parece ridículo que le estés pidiendo un consejo amoroso al mago mas oscuro de todos los tiempos+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Ese chico debe ser raro. Un Slytherin no se fija en una Ravenclaw. _.:.Y una Gryffindor no se fija en un Slytherin. Idiota.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Este si, te lo aseguro. _+Muajaja... ¡Lucius se va a llevar una buena sorpresa! O mala, depende de cómo se vea...+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**¿Como lo sabes? _.:.¿Confío o no confío?... Que coño, si no en el¿En quien mas?.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Es una historia larga y extraña. ¿Tienes tiempo, o ya te tienes que ocupar de tu conquista del mundo? _+Me cae bien esta mocosa. Es sarcástica+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Tengo tiempo. _.:.Si decía lo contrario, lo mandaba a matar. Creo que he dejado que este asunto de "conquistar el mundo" vaya demasiado lejos.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Bien. Yo a Draco no le quito la mirada de encima. Y lo he visto lanzándole miraditas... Pero no como me mira a mí, con desprecio... Sino con amor.. +_¿Un Slytherin?. ¿Amor?. ¿Miraditas ridículas? Oh, Lucius, mira lo que formaste+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Eso no dice nada _.:.Ten paciencia...:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**¿Crees que el hecho de que la ande siguiendo por los pasillos del colegio dice poco? _+Creo que es más bien la influencia de Narcissa. ¿Qué Severus no lo debería estar controlando? Salio cursi el niñato. ¿Qué carajo hace en Slytherin?.+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Un Slytherin jamás perseguiría a una chica. _.:.Mejor me voy a lo concreto de una puta vez. Hombre tenia que ser...:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Solo falta que me digas que un Slytherin jamás besaría a una Ravenclaw. _+Después de todo lo que has dicho, creería si me dices que Draco apareció una mañana habiéndose hecho un bronceado artificial, vistiendo un tutu lila con lacitos rosa, maquillado, con zapatillas de cristal tipo La Cenicienta, el pelo en dos trencitas terminadas con lacitos a juego con los del vestido... Saludando de beso a todos los asquerosos sangre sucia y cantando "Te quiero yo, y tu a mi..."+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Nunca lo haría _.:.Malfoy, ya hiciste algo que te distingue de los demás Slytherin. Deberías sentirte orgulloso..:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Ya lo creo que lo hizo. Y lo que es mas, beso también a una Gryffindor. _+...Lo que decía. El joven Malfoy esta viendo demasiado Barney+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**¿A cual? _.:.¡Coño, pero que lento!.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**A mí. ¿Quieres la historia o no? _+Esto va a ser divertido. Cuando Lucius se entere...+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Si. Leo. Tengo tiempo_ .:.Me lo has dicho cuatrocientas veces. Supongo que el futuro dueño del mundo tiene que disponer de todo el tiempo que quiera para escuchar los traumas de una pobre adolescente... Mejor dejo de pensar y escribo de una puta vez.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**El caso es que un día estábamos Luna y yo saliendo de la biblioteca. Una lechuza le llego trayéndole un mensaje. Nunca me imagine que podía ser Draco. Creía que era de un Hufflepuff, Zacharias Smith, que lleva loco por ella desde... Desde siempre. Al leerlo nos dimos cuenta que era una nota que decía "Encuéntrame a las 8pm en la Torre de Astronomía". _+Wow... ¡Las declaraciones también eran así en mi época! Vaya forma de recuperar mi adolescencia perdida...+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**¿Y fue? _.:.Si no, no habría historia.. ¿No crees?.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Si, y yo con ella. Un amigo mío tiene una capa invisible y la tome prestada. +_¿Un amigo? Probemos suerte+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**¿Como se llama tu amigo?_ .:.¿Qué carajo te importa? Preguntas demasiado. Cualquiera diría que eres Pinky con complejo de Cerebro. O Cerebro con complejo de Pinky... Ah, y para colmo, gay..:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Harry. +_¡BINGO!.+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**¿Harry Potter? _.:.Solo falta que me diga que es fan suyo. ¡Lo castro!.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**El mismo. Y es todo un lío, porque él esta colado por mi. Pero mi hermano es su mejor amigo, y el no se atreve a hacer nada. Cuando estamos a solas se comporta atento, simpático, caballero... Una vez me trato de robar un beso. Pero nunca me pediría para salir ¡Y yo de imbecil enamorada de su peor enemigo! _+Esto es bueno. ¡Esto es MUY bueno! Ya tengo lo que quería... Muajaja...+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Ya veo. Háblame mas del chico Potter_ .:.Hm... No me gusto esa pregunta. Me dio mala espina..:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Primero lo primero. Decía, llegamos a la Torre de Astronomía... estaba demasiado oscuro. Una sombra agarro a Luna y lo siguiente que distinguí fue un chico besándola... ¿Sabes que nadie la había besado antes? Estaba aterrorizada, pero luego se dejo llevar. Y cuando ella se separo, yo le pude ver perfectamente la cara. Fue un golpe duro, ya lo creo... +_¡QUE ME IMPORTA! Háblame de Potter, anda... Bueno, ya será para la próxima... Esto esta divertido+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**¿Y ella que hizo? _.:.¿Qué iba a hacer?.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Bien, ella no sabe que a mi me gusta. Se quedo callada, y eso lo desespero y la agarro y la beso otra vez... La tenia muy fuertemente sujeta ¡Y ella le respondía!. El tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella, y ella las tenía en su pecho, en su espalda... En todos lados, en verdad. No las dejaba quietas, pero luego se separo. _+La mocosa sufre, y aun así se queda viendo. Tiene una mente retorcida. Me gusta+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Eres masoquista. Si algo te hace sufrir no lo dejas, sino que te alimentas de ello como si fuese un vicio... .:._Este tipo es sádico, coño, lo dice como si eso le gustara... Voy a fingir que este mensaje no me llego.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Cuando ella se separo, le dijo resueltamente "Me gusta otra persona" y entonces él le dijo "En una semana te veo de nuevo. Yo me las arreglare como. Espero una respuesta". De eso hace cinco días. +_Voy a guardar esta conversación. A Lucius le da un ataque. La mejor va a ser Narcissa. Muajaja... ¡Se va a desmayar+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**¿Y que va a hacer ella?_ .:.Buenísima pregunta.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**No lo se. Luna se fue sin siquiera esperarme. Creo que se olvido de que yo estaba ahí. Y Draco... Oh, pobre Draco. No se movió de su sitio. Y después de oír un par de ruidos, note que estaba llorando. _+Coño, este definitivamente NO es el hijo de Lucius. Y esta niñita de idiota que se enamora de alguien tan débil...+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Los Slytherin no lloran _.:.Ah, lo que hacen los prejuicios...:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**En publico no... A solas, quizás. Y el creía que estaba solo. Entonces yo cedí a un impulso... Lance la capa y me le acerque. Le limpie las lágrimas. Lo abrace. El no me podía ver el rostro. Le pregunte "¿Despechado?" y creo que el entendió que lo estaba buscando, porque al sentir una voz femenina tan cerca... Sabrás, es todo un Don Juan el chico. _+Ya. Muy descriptivo+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Pasaron la noche juntos. _.:.Bueno, bueno¡Que yo si soy virgen!.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**De hecho no. Solo estuvimos un ratito besándonos. Y luego me separe, me metí debajo de la capa y me fui. _+Quien entiende a esta nueva generación...+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ .:.¿...Será porque me gusta?.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Sabía que en ninguna otra situación me hubiese aceptado. Hablando claro, me aproveche de la situación. Y por Merlín, como le quiero... No sabes como le quiero. No podría vivir sin haber sentido sus labios. Pero ahora con Luna de por medio... No se que va a pasar._ +Casi me olvidaba de la parte interesante de la historia... La amiga enamorada. Al carajo con el gemelo malvado de Draco Malfoy... Porque ese definitivamente no puede ser el hijo de Lucius. Aunque si tuviese un gemelo malvado, también seria hijo de Lucius... Hm...+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Pero si a tu amiga le gustas tú. _.:.¡No me digas!.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Y no se como no lo note antes. Me miraba mucho, hasta hacerme sentir incomoda. Más de lo normal. Más de una vez tuvo peleas con sus compañeras de cuarto y se venía al mío, en Gryffindor... Dormíamos en la misma cama. En la mañana, ella me estaba abrazando, o me despertaba sintiendo que me acariciaba, más de una vez creí que me besaba, pero nunca estaba segura. Siempre creía que lo soñaba. _+Mejor me saco la imagen mental... Dos chicas... Jóvenes, bellas... Una sola cama. Ya, Voldy, atento... atento...+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Que interesante _.:.Las idioteces que dice la gente cuando no sabe que decir...:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Y me lo termino diciendo esta misma semana. Cuando le pregunte "¿Y que le piensas decir a Malfoy?" ella me dijo "Ginny, me gusta otra persona" _+No se lo iría a decir, supongo...+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Y tú insististe en saber quien, y ella te respondió. _.:.Me leyó la mente. Me da miedo.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**¡Fue una total declaración! Me dijo que yo era más que una amiga y una hermana para ella, que había aprendido a quererme, que sabía que yo jamás le correspondería y que no esperaba nunca tenérmelo que decir, y que esto no cambiase nada entre nosotras. _+Y como es típico, terminaron en la cama, supongo. O al menos debería ser así para que parezca realmente telenovela mexicana...+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**¿Y te besó? _.:.Me estaba evitando esa pregunta...:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Yo la bese. _+...Sin comentarios. ¿Si no le gusta, por que la besa? Wow... Dos chicas besándose... Esto no es bueno para mi salud mental+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Que fuerte. Entonces te gusta _.:.¿Por qué me tuve que tropezar con uno de esos que cree que besarse es símbolo de amor eterno? Que mierda...:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**No. Quería saber que se sentía estar con una chica. _+Que curiosas son las jóvenes de hoy en día+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**¿Y que tal? _.:.Me encantó...:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**No fue mala la experiencia, pero prefiero a los chicos. Y se lo deje saber. _+Aww... Pobrecita... Le destrozaste el corazón... Muajaja, esta niña me agrada. Es retorcida+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**¿Y al final que?_ .:.Buena pregunta.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**No lo se. Estoy hecha un lío. _+Tengo un plan. Que divertido+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Tu amiga debería probar con los hombres _.:.Me parece sensato.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Creo que es lo mejor. Quedarme yo afuera de todo ese lío y ya. Creo que le voy a sugerir que acepte a Malfoy, pero me pesa mucho... _+Operación "Cazar a la Weasley" en acción+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Quizás pueda hacer que te olvides de eso _.:.¿Es mi impresión o me esta invitando a salir? Hm, se la pondré difícil.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Perdona, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer aparte de conquistar el mundo. _+Se hace la difícil. Me gusta. Me cae bien. Beso a una chica... ¡Que fuerte+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**No te estaba pidiendo ayuda. Necesito distraerme. Quiero salir contigo. _.:.¡Que directo! Me asusta, y mucho.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**No te entiendo. Primero me dices que no tienes tiempo. Luego me preguntas si quiero salir contigo. Y ni siquiera se si eres heterosexual _+Ya va, ya va... ¿Yo?. ¿GAY?. ¿Qué le hizo pensar eso?.+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Me gustas. Eres directa. ¿Cuándo es tu próxima salida a Hogsmeade? _.:.Oye¡Ni siquiera te he dicho que si! Me da miedo este tipo. Pero me agrada. Sabe escuchar.:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Siempre tenemos una en San Valentín. Bonita fecha. ¿Nos vemos ese día? _+Hogwarts no ha cambiado nada. Y las ideas estupidas de las adolescentes tampoco+_

**Tom M. Riddle dice:  
**Perfecto. Entonces nos vemos. Hasta luego. _.:.Quería liberarme de rollos emocionales y me levante una cita. Quien me entiende...:._

**--Ginny-- dice:  
**Hasta luego, Tommy. +_¿...Tommy?. ¿TOMMY?.+_

**-------  
****-------**

Una estridente risa se dejo oír.

-Mi amo, perdone la irreverencia, pero... ¿De que se ríe?

Lord Voldemort estaba llorando de la risa, tirado en el suelo.

-Ehm... Bellatrix –Paro de reír -Es de tontos tropezarse dos veces con la misma piedra¿Sabias eso? –Se incorporo, recobrando la compostura –La menor de los Weasley caerá el 14 de Febrero

-Excelente noticia, mi amo. ¿Alguna nueva de Potter?

-Espero obtenerla. Necesito que hoy mismo me traigas a un chico muggle, preferiblemente guapo, para que Severus me haga una Poción Multijugos.

-Como usted diga.

-Además, habla con tu hermana Narcissa. El joven Draco no esta frecuentando buenas amistades.

La mujer hizo una leve inclinación de la cabeza a modo de asentimiento, y al ver que el Lord oscuro no decía nada, se dispuso a salir de la habitación

-Bellatrix –La llamo antes de que cruzara el umbral

-Diga

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 5:30, mi amo.

-Préndeme la televisión. El show de Pinky y Cerebro esta por comenzar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
**_Notas: Esto nació como un reto del Story Weavers. Al principio era solo la conversación, y luego decidí meter los pensamientos de cada uno... Y la idea central (que era el triángulo amoroso) se fue deformando. La idea del reto se mantuvo, pero mucho me temo que se desvió bastante._

_No acepto críticas diciendo que hay mucho OOC. Ese es el punto. Esta es una perversión total, fruto de haber estado la mayor parte de lo que va de vacaciones de verano chateando y buscando buenos retos que escribir._

_Espero sus reviews. ¡Se les quiere!_

_Kay_

_Nota para Aome: Bien, estoytotalmente segura de que esto no se acerca en nada a lo que tenías en mente, pero aun así espero que haya sido de tu agrado, lo suficientemente divertido y que el poco romance que metí haya cumplido mas o menos tus expectativas. Mira que si le puse un toquecito angstie al final. Espero no haberlo deformado demasiado... Te dejo aquí con un beso enorme._


End file.
